


In the Line of Duty

by dustandroses



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation, mmom 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The care with which Gibbs walked and sat reminded them all of the situation, whether or not any of them wanted to acknowledge it. It made Tony squirm in his seat, just thinking about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Line of Duty

**Author's Note:**

> For the Merry Month of Masturbation 2010, Day 20.
> 
> Beta by Ozsaur, my hero and shit.

  
Tony couldn’t help it. His eyes were just naturally drawn to the significant bulge in Gibbs’ pants. It was just too obvious not to notice. The care with which Gibbs walked and sat reminded them all of the situation, whether or not any of them wanted to acknowledge it. It made Tony squirm in his seat, just thinking about it. When Abby found out that their perp had dosed Gibbs’ coffee with the Viagra knock-off he’d been selling on the street, she’d rushed upstairs to see for herself. That made it easy for the rest of Gibbs’ team to finally let go and laugh their asses off.

Not while Gibbs was in the room, of course. But then, he was spending a lot of time in the bathroom – fixing his tie, as Abby put it. When Gibbs came back, sans tie, as usual, and looking much more relaxed and comfortable, it had been so hard for all of them to keep their laughter in check. Not just laughter, though, at least not in Tony’s case.

He’d heard that people on Viagra were especially sensitive. What was turning Gibbs on? Was it the way the fabric of his clothes rubbed up against him as he walked? Jesus. Tony didn’t even need the Viagra. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the worst thing he could think of, trying to get rid of his own unwanted erection. The wrinkled old substitute teacher in 10th grade English – the one with the hairy legs that had flashed half the class every time she sat down – that usually did it for him. Oh yeah, he sighed in relief. That was better.

But as soon as Gibbs started getting antsy again, his face flushing as he grabbed his empty coffee cup and headed down the hall once more, Tony was back in form, rubbing his own arousal in sympathy. All he could think of was Gibbs locking himself in the bathroom and taking matters into his own hands. He wanted to follow Gibbs to the bathroom. He wanted to watch Gibbs jerk off. He wanted to stop Gibbs, get down on his knees and take care of the problem himself. He wanted to suck Gibbs dry. Fuck. Not even Miss Ledner and her hairy legs could keep this hard-on down.

He let his head fall to the desk with a thump. His cock was so hard he could hammer nails. He quickly plotted the route to the closest bathroom in the opposite direction from the one Gibbs took. He just hoped he lasted long enough to make it there.


End file.
